Něco živého na palubě Tardis
by Mary Barrens
Summary: Na palubě Tardis je něco, co by tam být nemělo. Něco, co žije.


**Něco živého na palubě Tardis**

Doktor byl nervózní.

Ne, ne doopravdy nervózní, spíš jen… Takový nepříjemný pocit, jako by mu po kůži lezli mravenci nebo něco podobného. Stovky malinkatých nožiček, které se mu procházely po kůži a šimraly, nutily ho ošívat se, takže nevydržel na chvilku v klidu. Cítil se… Něco se dělo, ale on nevěděl co, a to ho zatraceně znervózňovalo, protože řádná z toho milionu kontrolek, co měl na konzoli, ho na nic neupozorňovala, všude byl klid a sama Tardis si předla, naprosto spokojená, jako by jí po dlouhé době nic nechybělo.

Nechápal to.

Nedávalo to smysl. Neměl se cítit tak vyvedený z míry, když se nic zajímavého nedělo (Nebo to bylo tím? Přivykl za ta staletí nebezpečí natolik, že když se nic nedělo, nebyl ve své kůži?), jenže cítil.

Pomalu obešel řídící konzoli, aby se podíval, jestli něco nepřehlédl, nějaké blikající červené světýlko, které by ho upozorňovalo na konec světa nebo tak něco, nebo velký nápis s velkým vykřičníkem, něco ve smyslu „řítíš se do černé díry" – vlastně i tam už byl, byl jsem tady, dělal tohle, samozřejmě – ale nic.

Doktor si frustrovaně povzdychl, přešel ovládací místnost a opatrně otevřel dveře Tardis, aby se podíval, co je venku, ale… Nechápavě se zamračil. Venku nebylo nic zajímavého, jen tma a občas byla v dálce vidět nějaká hvězda, tak, jak se dalo v hlubokém vesmíru čekat, nic víc. V hlubokém vesmíru se nakonec nikdy nedělo nic zajímavého, totiž, kromě toho Dopisu od Korzára, to bylo taky –

Dobře, v hlubokém vesmíru se skoro nikdy nic nedělo.

Teď se tady rozhodně nic nedělo.

Nic, kvůli čemu by se měl cítit _takhle_.

Takhle… Tohle svrbění v konečcích prstů a mravenci po celém těle, ten neklid… Cítil čas. Cítil, jak se trhá a svíjí a zase spojuje, cítil jeho začátek a konec a jeho věčnost, stejně jako pokaždé, když potkal někoho, kdo jím cestoval, jenže stokrát, tisíckrát intenzivněji, a to nebylo možné, protože takhle by se měl cítit, jen když je v časovém víru a teď _nebyl _v časovém víru.

Byl v hlubokém vesmíru a nikde tu nebylo nic, co by mohlo ten pocit způsobovat, protože to, co by dokázalo –

„Něco není v pořádku."

Doktor zvedl hlavu od konzole a skoro s nadějí se podíval na River.

Byla zamračená, tak, že se jí na čele objevilo pár jemných vrásek, a vůbec se na něj nedívala. Rozhlížela se okolo sebe, jako by něco hledala.

„Nemáš pocit, že je něco špatně?"

Doktor se zamračil a zapřemýšlel, co jí má říct. Měl by jí říct, že se už pár dní necítí ve své kůži, protože se nemůže zbavit pocitu, že se něco děje, ačkoli je všude až příliš velký klid, měl by jí říct, že se pořád rozhlíží po konzoli a že prošel i tu nejmenší skříňku v kuchyni, aby se podíval, jestli tam nenajde něco divného, měl by ji znervózňovat a potom celou věčnost poslouchat komentáře, až z toho zase nic nebude?

Ale pokud to cítila i ona, tak na tom přece muselo něco být, nebo ne?

„Kde jsou Pondovi?" zeptal se předstíraně vesele a vrátil se k okukování konzole.

Z nějakého důvodu River vždycky, úplně pokaždé, poznala, když se snažil odvést řeč, pokud měla možnost dívat se mu do tváře.

„_Doktore_."

Ano. _Tohle_ bylo přesně to, co myslel.

„Pořád se něco děje," prohodil neurčitě.

River protočila oči. „Ne, Doktore," prohlásila důrazně, „myslím to vážně. _Něco_ tady je. Něco, co by tady rozhodně být nemělo."

Doktor naklonil hlavu na stranu. „Tardis zní spokojeně," oznámil a pokrčil rameny, pohled upřený na monitor.

Minutu, nebo možná dvě, cítil na zádech její upřený pohled, ale nakonec River jen zakroutila hlavou. „Kdyby něco, najdeš mě v knihovně," řekla a zmizela na schodech.

Doktor si povzdychl.

Protože River měla pravdu. Něco tam bylo, něco živého, co by tam být nemělo, přesně, jak řekla. Něco, co Tardis nevadilo, naopak jí to skoro dělalo radost, a to bylo rozhodně zvláštní, protože Tardis byla docela vybíravá v tom, co nebo koho si pustí na palubu.

To, co tam bylo teď, tam _patřilo_.

Svíjel se kolem toho čas, bouřil se a bylo to trochu, jako když byl Doktor někde blízko některého ze všech těch pevných bodů nebo paradoxů, na které už za ta léta narazil, a taky to bylo –

Oh. Oh, jistě.

Teď to dávalo smysl. Měl to celou dobu před očima, že ano? Bylo to před ním celou dobu, _smálo_ se to na něj a jemu to nedošlo.

Až teď.

Cítil to. Bylo to slabé a jemné, jako pohlazení, ale soustavné, příliš soustavné a to přece nebylo možné, ne? Všiml by si, určitě. Musel by si všimnout, nemohl by jen tak _přehlédnout_...

Nebo ano? Jak by to bylo možné? Že by si toho opravdu nevšiml? Že by to _nevěděl_?

To bylo _tak_ směšné.

Doktor si unaveně povzdychl a pak se natáhl pro mikrofon a promluvil do něj, takže se jeho hlas rozlehl po celé Tardis. „Nevím, kam ses schoval tentokrát, Jacku Harknessi, ale okamžitě vylez!"


End file.
